Speak Of The Truth
by Pikachu35
Summary: Drew Rosieur, the sarcastic Know-It-All, has just won the Grand Festival and asked May out on a date for the first time. Is it true love, or is it just a pratical joke to make a fool out of May? Contestshipping ENDING REWRITTEN


Just something i typed for a contest that my bff, Kengogirl, was having XD update for Strained Emotions tomorrow i promise

**Just something I wrote for a contest my Bff, Kengogirl was having. I re-wrote the ending cuz it was a bit rushed so let me know what u think. ******

**Speak Of The Truth**

"Drew!"

"Oh, hey May," Drew Rosieur replied calmly, standing up fully after having finished thanking his Absol on its great job.

May ran up to him, beaming, and extended her hand, "Congrats on winning the Grand Festival. Your performance was absolutely amazing. What with the flashes and sparks. It was – it was incredible!"

Drew smirked, flicking his emerald locks and took her outstretched hand to shake it. "Thanks May. That means a lot to me coming from you. Yours wasn't half bad either."

"Really Drew?" May blushed at his compliment failing to let go of his hand just yet. Oddly enough, she liked the warmth it gave her both in her hand and in the pit of her stomach to find herself holding his. "Thank you! My Pokémon and I trained our hardest this year just hoping to take home that gorgeous ribbon cup, but I'll take second place as long as you're the one to come in first."

Drew turned away for a few moments to hide his blush and let out a long, low whistle.

"What?" May asked, cocking her head at him in a bemused manner.

Drew looked back at May and smiled; an actual smile. That was something she had rarely ever seen from him. His face was one that always tended to carry that know-it-all smirk of his. The shock of seeing such a dazzling grin on Drew's face was enough to cause her cheeks to grow to an even brighter shade of red and her eyes to drop her feet in embarrassment. May had to admit, that smile sure did help accentuate the handsome features of Drew's face.

Drew continued to smile even as May's gaze fell from his face. Though he hated admitting it to himself, he had always thought she was cute when she was flustered, but right now, she was more than that. Right now to him, she was beautiful.

He took the opportunity while she was too preoccupied staring at her feet to pull out a blood-red rose and tuck it behind her ear. Then he slipped a small note into the hand still intertwined in his, before letting it go. With that, he turned and walked right out the Pokemon Centers doors. By the time May glanced up, he was gone.

Nervously chewing her bottom lip, May began to open the note that Drew had given her. The further she read, the harder she flushed. So that once she had finished, her cheeks were a cherry tomato red.

"May,

I just wanted to say, great job at the Grand Festival. Who knew Blaziken was that powerful? I swear I thought you had me right there at the end, but, as always, I proved to be greater.

Anyway, enough about that, the real reason I wrote was, well, I was just wondering maybe……you'd like to, I don't know… go out sometime, maybe to a movie, or dinner… whichever one _**I'm**_ in the mood for. If your answer's "Yes," then I'll pick you up around say 7'o clock sharp tonight outside the Center. Don't be late because you know how I am about tardiness.

Your Superior,

Drew"

May didn't know whether she should be flattered by the invitation or annoyed by his usual arrogance. He had complimented her Blaziken, but then had gone on to say that he was still greater than her? Shouldn't she already know that considering all the times he's beaten her and all the times he's bragged about it? And yet, she felt as though she were floating on air. A date with Drew… _I wonder how many fan girls would kill to be in my position right now, _May chuckled silently.

Still contemplating that thought, May headed up the stairs to the room she had rented for the night. She had stopped traveling with the others ages ago. It had been nearly two years since Ash had left for Sinnoh, and she hadn't seen Max since the Christmas before last. Last she heard he was traveling somewhere in the Hoenn region. God knew where Brock was now. Probably back to traveling with Ash.

She missed them all terribly, but also had to admit, it was good to be alone for once. She could take as long as she wanted in the bathroom in the morning, eat without worrying if there was enough left for the others, and sleep however late she wanted. Even with the benefits of privacy, May did grow lonely on those nights out in the middle of nowhere, lying in her sleeping bag and gazing up at the stars. It would be nice to have company every once in awhile.

That's what she loved about running into Drew. He was always there to talk to when she needed him. He just took some time to track down, but he always wound up at the Pokemon Contests. The two of them seemingly had grown closer over the past two years. They bickered less. Drew still threw insults at her whenever he could, but other then that, he was her closest friend, and, May believed, it was vice versa.

She fumbled in her side-pouch for the room key for a few moments before locating it and opening the door. She then stepped in, closing the door silently behind her and began to get ready for their dinner or movie date. As it said in the letter, Drew would be deciding later that evening.

_**Later That Evening**_

May exited the Pokemon Center feeling refreshed and ready for a good time at the movies or dinner or whatever Drew had chosen. She figured that whatever he had picked it wouldn't be too fancy, so she dressed pretty casual. After taking a shower, she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a brand-new red blouse she had bought just last week. Then as a final touch, she applied some mascara to her eyelashes and a touch of eyeliner. May thought she looked pretty decent, but she believed different once Drew got a look at her and smirked.

"What!?" May asked, looking at him quizzically. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"No, no. It's just fine," Drew replied, cockily. May didn't like that look he was giving her.

"Ok, fine Mr. Smarty-Pants, I'll go change. Now quit looking at me like that." With that, May turned on her heels and stormed back up to her room. When she came back down twenty minutes later, Drew was in the same position she had left him in. He was leaning up against the edge of the building, arms crossed, smirking at her, but this time when he saw her, his smirk widened.

"You know, I think I liked that first choice of yours better and," Drew continued, "I never said you had to change."

"Wha-but-I-UGH!?"

Drew laughed as he watched May, yet again, stomp back inside. _Man, this girl's too much._

By the time May came back downstairs, seven had come and gone and it was nearing 8 o'clock. Furious she pushed open the doors and stepped out into the cool night air. _If Drew just asked me out on this date to make a fool out of me, then he can forget it!_

"Sooo, my fashion queen has finally returned." Drew chuckled, as May whipped around to face him, fuming.

"Well, if you hadn't-what's this?" May asked as Drew thrust a white rose under her nose.

"Now if you're done complaining, I'm ready to head out."

"Y-Yeah, me too," May stuttered, accepting the rose and sniffing it. Who knew that a white rose would smell so much sweeter than a red one? _Amazing, _May thought, running her fingers over the delicate petals. She was shocked to discover that it was also softer.

"Ok, let's get going," Drew said taking May's hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. She blushed as he intertwined his fingers with hers, and smiled down at her. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," May answered trying to keep her voice steady. "So, where is it that we're going? You weren't very specific in the letter."

"Well, uh," Now it was Drew who was struggling to find his voice. "It's a nice night out and I thought we'd take a walk through the park. There's a full moon tonight so you won't have to worry about getting lost." He smirked.

"Hey! Who said I was gonna get lost!?" May exclaimed, jerking her hand away from his and pouting.

"I did, just now," Drew replied, but his smirk softened until it was a frown. "I was just kidding around. Come on May, don't be mad. You know you do tend to get lost easily." As an attempt to cheer her up, Drew, too, pouted, making a little "humph" sound in the process. May giggled at him.

Drew took that as a good sign and took her hand again, "So am I forgiven?" May continued to giggle and nodded at him in response. Drew smiled and kissed her hand softly, causing her to giggle even more and flush. "Now then, off to the park!" Drew said, beginning to walk the block or two to the park, May right beside him, still giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May and Drew walked along the path, hands interlocked, gazing up at the millions of stars in awe. "It's so beautiful tonight," May whispered.

"Yeah, just like you," Drew answered, before covering his mouth with his free hand.

_Did he/I say what I think he/I just said!?_

Drew mentally cursed himself. He had meant to think that not say it. His mind just seemed to get away from him and it sort of...slipped out. _May is going to think I am such an idiot, _but that was the exact opposite of what she was thinking.

May smiled and brushed her lips gently against his cheek. "That was sweet. Thank you Drew." It was Drew's turn of the evening to blush as he placed his hand on the spot where May's lips had touched him.

"Your welcome," he muttered, shocked that she hadn't slapped him. Overcoming his shock, Drew looked May in the eyes and smiled again. "Let's continue, shall we?"

May grinned and took his hand again. "Ok, let's go."

They both continued down the path, the moonlight shining down on them, while the rest of the path and around it was thrown into shadows. May whimpered slightly.

Drew looked down at her, concern in his eyes. "What?" He asked. May just squeezed his hand and whined again. "Oh," Drew smirked. "Is poor wittle May afraid of the dark?"

May stuck her tongue out at him. "No, of course not. That would be silly." A Noctowl hooted nearby and she clung to Drew's arm. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, maybe I'm a little scared, but who asked you?"

"Who said I had to be asked?" Drew replied, coolly, laughing as she shuddered when another hoot echoed throughout the night. May grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it, making Drew feel a bit guilty for laughing at her.

Drew hugged her and placed his chin on top of her head. "Ssh, it's ok, May," he whispered. "Nothing's going to get you, not while I'm here. I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you." He kissed her forehead, softly. "I promise," He whispered, again.

A few moments later, May pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes, smiling, a tear sliding down her cheek. "That was probably the corniest thing you've ever said." Drew looked a bit disappointed. "But it was also the sweetest." She pecked his lips quickly, before pulling back from him and looking in the opposite direction.

Drew coughed awkwardly; trying to break the silence that had come after their lips had parted. May didn't speak. Drew scratched the back of his head. "So, uh, what do you want to do now?"

May simply shrugged and made an "I-Don't-Know" noise. Drew sweat dropped. "Thanks for the help. Um…" He placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Want to walk over to the lake at the center of the park and sit and talk?"

"Talk?" May asked, unsurely.

Drew chuckled. "Don't worry you don't have to if you don't want to. We can just sit. The scenery there is really beautiful."

May nodded and Drew reached for her hand, pausing for a moment to make sure she didn't pull it away, before wrapping it in his again. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling down at her. "You'll love it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sank down on the grass surrounding the lake and laid back, leaning on their hands, Drew's arm wrapped securely around May's shoulders. May, in turn, rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

Drew pushed some hair out of her face. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked, as she turned her head to face him. Their eyes locked. "Wow…" He whispered softly.

"W-What?" May asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, nervously.

"Your eyes…" Drew muttered, tilting her head up to gaze into them better. "There's something about them; something that makes it so easy to get lost in them…" **(That's something my bf told me XD)**

May's blush increased as she dropped her eyes in embarrassment only to bring them up a second later to reconnect their gaze. She smiled, lightly. "I could say the same thing about yours," She replied, staring into the emerald orbs, deep affection shimmering in her eyes.

Drew smirked at her. "I know, right? They're amazing, aren't they? Like me." He flipped his hair arrogantly, still smirking, while May rolled her eyes.

"Your just so full of yourself," May laugh, annoyed that he had to ruin their moment, but also kind of relieved that he did. The entire night, or at least a great portion of it, Drew wasn't acting like himself. It was as if May was on a date with a completely different person; a much _**nicer **_person. And though she liked some of it, it was nice to hear the old Drew come back.

"Well of course I am." Drew's smirk widened. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm just simply fantastic." May rolled her eyes at him. Drew chuckled at her expression. "Not jealous of me, are you, May?"

"What?!" May exclaimed, slightly enraged. "Why would I be?!"

"Because," Drew replied, with another signature hair flick, "I'm just simply-"

May held up her head. "Drew, shut up." Drew opened his mouth to retort, but May cut him off again by placing an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He kissed back with a little too much force. May fell over backwards, Drew landing on top of her, but they didn't break the kiss. It was as if nothing happened while their lips remained locked, and the kiss deepened. A good two minutes passed before they had to break for air.

May smiled up at Drew, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Drew?" She asked her eyes full of wondering.

"Yes, May?" Drew asked, smiling back, propping himself up on his hands on either side of her.

"Do you like me? At all? Or is this just some sort of trick?" She questioned, sheepishly, her sapphire eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"No, May, to tell you the truth, I… don't…" Drew answered, turning his head away from her in embarrassment. May's eyes began to burn as she faced the other way and swallowed hard.

May sat up, causing Drew to roll off of her, her eyes not meeting his. "S-so this was all just some sort of game for you, huh?" May asked harshly, standing up and brushing herself off, her eyes on the lake. She could see her and Drew's reflection on top the water as he shook his head fiercely.

"No, May, that's not what I meant-"

May swallowed again. "I-I should g-go now…" She made an attempt to run off, but Drew caught her arm. She spun around and landed against him, his arm now locked around her waist, preventing her from escaping.

"Le-Let me go, Drew…" May said, trying to pull away, but Drew just held on tighter.

"No, let me explain first," Drew replied sternly, yet with a voice full of concern. He lifted her chin so their eyes met. May gasped lightly when she saw his brimming with tears. "What I meant to say earlier was: I don't like you, May," He paused for a moment to kiss her gently. His eyes bore into hers with the most love and compassion May had ever seen them hold. "I love you."

A tear slipped out of his eye and slid down his cheek slowly when May crashed into him and hugged him tight. Regaining his composure, Drew smirked. "So, I'll take that as an "I love you, too?"

May leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Oh, shut up," She laughed with an air of annoyance, before he pulled her back to him and kissed her forehead again. "And yes," She smiled softly and rested her cheek against his heart, "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Did I improve it at all? Lol. Let me know plz**

**Luv ya,**

**Pikachu35**


End file.
